May 2006 Commencement
The May 2006 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2006 and Summer 2006 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. They were Thursday, May 11 at 7:00 p.m., Friday, May 12 at 7:00 p.m., and Saturday, May 13 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COB 1 Second ceremony: COB 2 Third ceremony: COA and COEHD Fourth ceremony: COLFA 1 and COS Fifth ceremony: COE, COLFA 2 and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Ronald C. Binks *Fred W. Hudson *Raymond V. Padilla *Joel G. Saegert *Thomas A. Thomson School of Architecture *Mark A. Blizzard, Department of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture College of Business *Miguel Bedolla, Department of Management *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *James E. Groff, Department of Accounting *Daniel R. Hollas, Department of Economics *John P. McCray, Department of Management *Alexander J. McLeod, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Anthony G. Petrie, Department of Accounting *Anuradha Roy, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Marye C. Tharp, Department of Marketing *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems *Bennie J. Wilson III, Department of Management *Kefeng Xu, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Yinlong Zhang, Department of Marketing College of Education and Human Development *Beth A. Durodoye, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, Adult and Higher Education *Donovan L. Fogt, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, Adult and Higher Education *Georgia N. L. Johnston Polacek, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Elizabeth Ramalho-Murakami, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *G. Alberto Arroyo, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *Yufang Jin, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *John C. Simonis, Department of Mechanical Engineering *David R. Tanner, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Thomas J. Bellows, Department of Political Science and Geography *Norma Cantu, Department of English, Classics and Philosophy *Bruce C. Daniels, Department of History *H. Paul LeBlanc, Department of Communication *Constance A. Lowe, Department of Art and Art History *Linda A. Poetschke, Department of Music College of Public Policy *Moon-Gi Jeong, Department of Public Administration *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Betty S. Travis, Department of Science and Mathematics Education Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Stephen A. Temple, Assistant Professor of Architecture College of Business *Richard C. Hatfield, Associate Professor of Accounting *Nandini Kannan, Associate Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Marshall K. Pitman, Associate Professor of Accounting *Austin L. Reitenga, Associate Professor of Accounting *Ram C. Tripathi, Associate Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Robert J. Bayley, Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Encarnacion Garza Jr., Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Chun-Lung P. Chen, Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Eugene B. John, Associate Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Kent T. Rush, Professor of Art *Thankam S. Sunil, Assistant Professor of Sociology College of Public Policy *Jerrell D. Coggburn, Associate Professor of Public Administration College of Sciences *Bernard Arulanandam, Associate Professor of Biology *Brian E. Derrick, Associate Professor of Biology *Kathryn Fischbach, Research Scientist in Biology *Luis S. Haro, Associate Professor of Biology *Martha J. Lundell, Associate Professor of Biology Honors College *Jerome P. Keating, Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Mary E. McNaughton-Cassill, Associate Professor of Psychology *Francis A. Norman, Associate Professor of Science and Mathematics Education *Daniel Tablada, Lecturer of Marketing UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *John Harris, Guitar *Noel Gamez, Guitarron *Jonathan Hernandez, Harp *Amada Luz Castillo, Trumpet *Ericka Fonseca, Trumpet *Jose Guajardo, Trumpet *Dolores Samaniego, Vihuela *Luis Esquivel, Violin *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Heliodoro Reyna, Violin *Maria Elena Rodriguez, Violin *Celia Salazar, Violin *Carlos Torres, Violin *Yvonne Vasquez, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2005-2006 at UTSA